I Pronounce You, Fake Husband and Wife
by Daddy's Little Bloodsucker
Summary: Single and jealous of her married friends, she moves to a new apartment with nothing but pillows. Without money and furniture, she calls a man she met and makes a deal with him. He gets the money, she gets the gifts. "Edward, Let's get married" "What?"


**Okay so this is my story, I'm sorry for not making anymore of those guidelines thing.. I've been busy with my finals and now I'm having my 2 months holidays so yeah! Enjoy!**

_Don't marry for money. You can borrow it cheaper._ - **some website**

_Many people marry for the wrong reasons, among them 1) to overcome loneliness, 2) to escape an unhappy parental home, 3) because they think that everyone is expected to marry, 4) because only "losers" who can't find someone to marry stay single, 5) out of a need to parent, or be parented by another person, 6) because they got pregnant, 7) because "we fell in love," ... and on goes the list_. - **Bruce Fisher and Robert Alberti**

* * *

"..I now pronounce you, Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And with that, Jasper and Alice kissed. The guest cheered for the happy couple. Of course they did; it was their wedding day after all. But Bella felt jealous of her friend. She knew she shouldn't be as she was the Maid of Honor and best friend but she was. Now both of her best friends were married and she's the only one single. She was now officially the odd one out of the group.

* * *

When they reached to the reception place, Bella felt like she should jump off a building. The romantic atmosphere was too much for her. Seeing Alice and Jasper dancing and looking lovingly at each other made her disgusted. She sighed and looked at the tables around her. All the tables were filled with families but not the table she was sitting at. It was the no date and single table. She felt like a bigger loser sitting at this table. Even her little sister – note the 'little' –, Angela, is sitting on her own table with her husband and kids. She had no date with her and was bored. She looked at the occupants at the table she was in and found a guy sitting in front of her. She couldn't deny it but _damn_ he looked hot. Tousled bronze hair, strong jaw, that crooked smile and piercing green eyes. Why is he in the no date and single table anyways? With that kind of appearance, he would have snagged a few girls by now. Before she could think any further, she noticed that his gaze lingered on her chest for too long. She frowned and coughed. His eyes immediately snapped back at her.

"Done staring?" She asked. She was annoyed now. How dare he stare at her like some kind of meat he could eat? The damn bastard even smirked at her.

"Nothing, just enjoying the beautiful view from here." He replied nonchalantly. The nerve of this guy!

Bella eyes hardened slightly as she continued glaring at the guy. "Who the heck are you anyways? I bet you weren't even invited and that you are trying to crash the wedding. Am I right?" she asked. The guy just rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm Edward, the grooms' friend. Got a problem with it ma'am?" He introduced himself, monotonously.

"Well, Edward, I do have a problem," Bella said looking at him from top to bottom, "I think that you are not really into this wedding, judging by the way you are dressed."

His left eyebrow rose slightly, "What makes you say that?"

Bella just kept quiet. She really wanted to reprimand him for his lack of enthusiasm to dress for the wedding but the sudden feeling of embarrassment stopped her from doing so. She blushed slightly causing him to chuckle. They stayed silent for a very long time at least in Edward's point of view, it did.

xX**LINEBREAK**Xx

He fidgeted after awhile and turned to Bella. Her eyebrow rose slightly, questioning him silently. He stared at her for a long moment before speaking, "Hey, can I use your phone for awhile?"

Bella looked at him curiously. He kept on looking around as if someone was watching him. He even looked like he was sweating profusely. She sighed and handed him the phone. He stared at it before dialing a number.

"Hey, Aro? It's me Edward. Yeah I know you need the money," Bella's eyebrow rose at this. "..But can I pay it a few weeks late? I don't really have the money now..." He was sweating more now, Bella noticed.

She decided to mind her own business after the second sentence and do her own thing, which was actually her thinking about the short convo that involved Edward and her phone. _Money huh? Well I pity whoever he gets for his wife. _Bella thought. Before long, he handed back her phone and excused himself from the table. She stared at him as he walked away. Analyzing everything she knew about him.

_So Jasper's friend is a bastard with money problems… Interesting._ Bella nodded her head agreeing with her inner monologue.

* * *

xX**Few Days Later**Xx

Bella stared at her house for a long minute and sighed. She was finally moving to a much smaller apartment. Living alone in a gigantic house was no fun anymore now that Alice has moved out with her new husband.

"Hey Bella, you ready?" Mike, the boyfriend, asked. She turned to him and smiled. He was struggling to place the last box of item into the truck. When he finally got it in, he wiped the sweat off himself and hugged her.

"Now that the items are safely in the truck, you wanna get going Bella?" Mike asked, looking down at her. "Yeah sure."

Mike nodded and slapped the back of the truck causing the truck to move. Mike's eyes widened slightly at the movement. The truck move down the road and the couple just stared. Bella managed the snap out of the shocked and run after the truck but it was too fast. She stared dejectedly at the truck before turning to stare at her boyfriend who looked sheepishly at her. "Um. I forgot to take the key out of the ignition?"

Bella glared at him, "You are so no longer my boyfriend Mike!" she screamed at him, picked up a box that fell out of the truck and went to her car.

* * *

When Bella finally reached her new house, she quickly went to the middle of the very empty apartment and sighed dejectedly, looking around before opening the only box of items she managed to save. _Please be the coffee maker. Please be the coffee maker!_ She chanted in her head, but was disappointed to find pillows.

"This has probably got to be the worst moving day ever." She grumbled to herself. She had nothing but pillows with her in her apartment and it is all thanks to that stupid no good ex-boyfriend of hers. She sighed again before placing the pillow down and promptly fell asleep on the ground.

xX**End**Xx

* * *

**okay so I've finally decided to get my ass back in gear... I got a new laptop and have been slacking alot since the holidays. I'm waiting for my new class list. I can't wait! So, How is the first chapter! I promise to get the second chapter up by next week if I'm not lazy.. But if I get alot of reveiws before the week is done, I ight just update earlier! Reviews are my new drug. :D**


End file.
